Kokoro
Kokoro was originally the head waitress at Cafe GtOM in Sukyaku City. After the city was destroyed, and she knew she could not protect it, she fled, as did others, to the new city that was being created. Due to the loss of the cafe, she did not have a steady job, and made an income by selling cosplay items, writing, and completing available job offers made to her. Her overprotective and overpowered parents still sent her money, but she vowed to only use it in emergencies. Appearance Kokoro collected a sizable wardrobe over time, and is constantly seen wearing different styles and colors. She still keeps her naturally brown hair dyed in a rebellious pink, and has grown it out even longer so that she can put it up into many different styles. Often times though, she will be seen walking outside in a complete cosplay, as she is constantly working on them. Personality Always having a lot of energy, Kokoro enjoys exercising and working. She's open to talking to people about their problems, and because of her listening skills, she developed rather commendable orator skills, and likes to write. She can be spunky, random, and peppy, but she's not to be underestimated when serious. She is an avid follower of music, specifically classical, and can play the flute, as well as the piano. She is especially good at spying and collecting information due to her innocent nature, making crafts or fixing trinkets, and performing. History She was one of the few to escape Sukyaku city and make it to the refuge without being seriously injured. With her nimble fingers, she easily fixed small items, sewed clothing, and made fake weapons, and decided to learn Artisan Magic as a result. She retained some of her sound manipulation magic, but is no longer fluent in it. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Ability Artisan Magic: Kokoro possesses the ability to change other objects into anything within reason. The changed object will retain the properties of the object it changed into. She can only change inanimate objects and herself and the change will wear off in 48 hours if she does not change it back by then. The longer the object stays changed, the more power it will drain from her. Upon changing the object or objects, as she can change multiple things at once, she can manipulate them upon will. *Artisan Abilities **Change: Using her ability, Kokoro changes an object, or herself. ***Disguise: Though she normally uses this ability lightheartedly, it allows her to change the clothing of anyone she chooses. Normally, she uses this ability on herself to simply do a wardrobe change, but she can use it to disguise others. ***Persona: Kokoro is capable of changing herself into anyone she knows or has seen or met before. Her appearance will change, as will aspects of her like her voice, but her personality and memories will stay the same. She is only capable of using this ability of herself. **Creation: With a proliferous amount of energy and stamina, Kokoro is able to create solid objects out of air. This is an incredibly taxing ability, and it does not last long. ***Manipulation: Transport: Using her changed object, Kokoro can move it at high speeds. She can use this to carry people or attempt to injure others, but the amount of people she can carry is limited. ***Manipulation: Barrier: Using her changed object, Kokoro places it in front of her or others and it acts as a barrier. Kokoro retained three of her six Symphonic Abilities. The rest she had forgotten out of disuse because of her new Artisan Magic. *Symphonic Abilities **Harmony/Dissonance- In Harmony, Kokoro manipulates the sound around her into a harmonic melody, which heals allies. In Dissonance, she turns the sound around her into extremely loud, grating chords and dissonant tones. After the activation of dissonance, enemies take gradual damage. **Deceptive Cadence- This ability produces a copy of the target, usually an ally. This copy cannot move, nor do damage, but instead is used to take the brunt of an attack, should the target not be able to avoid a deadly, oncoming attack. This drains a lot of energy, and Kokoro is not able to use any of her Symphonic Abilities for a long period of time after activating this ability. **Fantasie- Kokoro creates a melody of sound that surrounds a large area. In doing this, no one may leave the area. However, people with significant strength can destroy the barrier with their own magic. Another way to destroy it is to knock Kokoro unconscious. Trivia *Made by Kokoro Quotes *OHEHMGEEEEEEE THAT'S SOOOOOOOOOO ADOOOOOOORABLEEEEEEEEE! *Poo you. = 3 = --3 Category:Member